Riddled Back into Her Life
by RavenEyes
Summary: Tom Riddle is gone. He is not coming back and he is not going to bother Ginny ever again...right?


Riddled Back into Her Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Tom are you there? Is that you? Oh Tom I tough you said you hated games? Why do you always act like I'm not here? Tom! Can you hear me? Tom! What are you doing? Stop! Stop right now!!!"  
Ginny woke from her dream cold with sweat. She had another dream about Tom Riddle. Even tough Harry had gotten read of Tom many years ago he stilled haunted her dreams. He still plaques every happy toughs she owned. Taking a big drink of water she laid back down. Tiffany, Resse and Cassandra slept peacefully in their beds every night with no curl dreams. They didn't have to watch there self being killed in several different ways each night. Ginny hated them for that. It wasn't fair they got to live a normal life while she died slowly with each dream. It was like he had control over her again but instead of using a book that could easily be brunt he used her soul. Something she couldn't get read of. Something she couldn't live without. And intern she couldn't live without Tom.  
Ginny was tired of thinking and she had a big potions test today so she let sleep win her over as she drifted into another 4 hours of restlessness.  
That morning everything went normal. Ginny got up. Took a shower, got dresses, checked all of her homework and went to breakfast. Only this time while passing the empty charms room she was pulled in. It was completely dark and the air was stiff. Ginny tried to yell but the attacker had their hand over her mouth. "Here's to making all your dreams come true," said a familiar but not familiar voice and then next thing Ginny felt was her head getting hit by something rather large and then darkness was the next thing Ginny meet.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ginny?!? Oh God, get Madam Pomfrey!" yelled someone standing over her, "Ginny can you hear me? Ginny!"  
Ginny couldn't see anything. She could only hear. It sounded like Seamus Finnigan but she couldn't be sure. The next thing she heard was heavy footsteps witch must have belonged to Madam Pomfrey because she felt herself being lifted onto a stretcher.  
Ginny's head hurt really badly and she still couldn't see anything. Could she be blind? She tried to speak but her voice wasn't working either. Trying very hard not to panic she relaxed and tried to remember what happened in the classroom. There was a voice! But it was a voice Ginny couldn't identify with a face. What was it the voice said? Something about Ginny's dreams. Yes, that was it. All her dreams would come true. Ginny sort of laughed to herself. This made no since what so ever. Was this just a prank? A dream? Or better yet a nightmare?  
Madam Pomfery laid Ginny on a hospital bed and when to work on her cuts. "Miss.Weasley could you please tell me where it hurts," she said.  
Ginny opened her eyes wider hoping that she just had them closed but everything was still dark. Ginny felt around and grabbed Madam Pomfrey by the arm and tried to speak again. Hearing no sound out of her own mouth she then pointed to her eyes. Madam Pomfery getting the point ran off to get a potion to give Ginny her eyesight back. Once Ginny took the potion her vision came back but Ginny then wished it hadn't.  
The first thing she seen was her legs all purple and blue with bruises. They looked almost unrecognizable. Then Ginny dared to venture to her arms. She had a long cut that started at her elbow and went down to her wrist. Then on her left arm she had slashes that ran up and down it like someone wiped her with a knife.  
Ginny didn't feel the pain but just the sight of it hurt. She tried to speak again but still her voice was not there. "Just lie down dear and I will heal all of these in a second," said Madam Pomfrey.  
Ginny lied down and the nurse took her wand and said some spells but nothing happened. She did a couple of more but still the cuts and bruises remained. Just about then Dumbledore walked in. He took one look at Ginny and Ginny could tell he knew everything. "Poppy I don't think you need to trouble yourself anymore because these wont heal with magic. I also suspect Miss.Weasley can't talk either." he looked up at Ginny. Ginny shook her head "no". "Ah yes this is Dark Magic but our wards did not go off so I am stumped at that but we will figure it out soon but for now Miss.Weasley just rest." Ginny took the potion Madam Pomfrey offered and she laid down. Before she fell asleep she heard Dumbledore speak to Madam Pomfery. "She wont be able to get her voice back until probably a month I suspect and as for the wounds they will heal like Muggle wounds. The poor girl will be in pain," he said sadly. "And what about her face?" replied Madam Pomfrey. "Ah her face will probably be scared for life. We should get Harry and her brother in my office I'm not sure...." Ginny fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Ginny woke up people surrounded her. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Madam Pomfery, Seamus, Tiffany, Cassandra and Resse. Ginny was startled to see so many eyes on her when she first woke. Was she really that bad? "Oh Ginny thank god your awake. When I first seen you I could have sworn you where dead," said Ron. Everyone was so close and yet they seemed so far as if afraid to get to close to Ginny. Like she had a disease and they didn't want to catch it. Ginny tried to speak again but her words where silence. "OK I think some of us should leave now. Ginny has a lot that needs to be explained to her," said Madam Pomfery, "Harry and Ron you can stay." Ginny was confused. Why did Madam Pomfery let Harry stay? And why did Dumbledore feel he needed to get Harry after Ginny fell asleep? Did they think that just because he saved her once before that he would have to save her all the time? "Ginny I know you can't talk but you don't have any idea who did this do you?" asked Ron. Of course Ginny didn't know who did it. It was a dark classroom. But since Ginny couldn't talk she had to make it simple and just shook her head "no". "Ginny I'm going to hand you a mirror and I want you to prepare yourself for what you will see," said Harry. Now Ginny was really offended. She knew she was not much to look at but Harry didn't have to make it so offending. Slowly he handed her a mirror and Ginny looked into it In her head Ginny was talking before she looked into it, "Man if only they knew the kind of day I have had they wouldn't except me to look pretty. (Then she looks in the mirror) No.oh no this can't be me. Fred and Greoge have jinxed it. This isn't funny. (She looked up at Harry) Please Harry tell me this is a joke. (Then looks over at Ron while tears run down her face) Ron you're my favorite brother let me wake up from this bad dream. It's not right. I don't want no more nightmares." "Ginny we wish we knew who did it," said Ron, "Madam Pomfery can't get it to go away just like the rest of your cuts." Ginny looked back into the mirror. She had a black eye and her lip was busted open but the thing that was really noticeable was the lighting bolt cut that had been carved into her forehead by what looked like a blunt knife. It was on the opposite side of Harry's and the wound looked angry. It was blood red and the skin around it was puffy and infected. Ginny had been hit with the killing curse.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I walk to class as fast as I can, hoping they don't look at me. My hair now hangs in front of my face and I had bangs cut to hide the pain. Only hide it not eliminates it. Harry tries to talk to me. He figures we can communicate since we are the only ones that have survived this curse. I don't want to talk to him about it. I just want to cry and scream that someone wants me dead. It's not like I've never faced a person that has tried to kill me. Tom tried but failed and if I didn't know it was impossible I have said he tried again but it was impossible. He is gone and Voldemort remains. I wonder if Voldemort even knows who I am? Oh well, I don't care. I'm not important to anyone.  
Yes the day is finally over. I can relax in my room and be left alone. Tiffany, Resse, and Cassandra no longer talk to me. I told them not to. I said I wanted to be left alone. I'm not sure why, I didn't want them to look at me like I was a freak. I guess I know what Harry goes threw now.  
Now to my bed. I am just going to lay here and sleep my pain away. Ouch! I forgot. I can't move a muscle to get convertible. Everything hurts! What is this? Oh my god! Why is this diary in my back pack?"  
Ginny looks around the room. Nobody is there. She opens the diary and picks up a quill.  
  
"Tom?" "Yes Ginny?" "Why are you back?" "Because you wanted me to be."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You should not be here. This diary was destroyed a long time ago."  
  
"Ginny I do believe you underestimate me. I will never be gone while you are still alive."  
  
"Well then you will be gone soon because someone wants me dead. They did the killing curse on me."  
  
"Ah you see I was the one that did the killing curse on you. I have you fixed to wear you will only died of old age. No curse, or tool can kill you my beautiful Ginny."  
  
"Tom I hate you and I will never let you over come me again." Ginny threw the book out here window. It fell all the way down and landed on the ground with a thump. Ginny took a breath and went to bed.  
  
Then next morning she felt some how happier. A voice inside her head said it was because Tom was back. She curses it and said it was because she was just simply going to have a good day. She put on her robs and put some make- up on to hid some busies that still haven't healed yet.  
Walking down to breakfast seemed to be a joyful trip. She greeted everyone she seen including Draco Malfoy. He smiled back at her and her knees went a little weak. She seat down at the table and gave Harry, Hermione and Ron and happy "hi". They all looked at her strange and watched her as she grabbed food. This was the first time they had seen her eat in 3 weeks. "Um Ginny are you all right?" asked Harry. "Yeah I'm great. Will you pass the bacon?" she asks. Harry handed it to her and smiled grateful that Ginny might be back. After breakfast Ginny walked to class just as happy as ever. She couldn't believe her happiness. "Hello "said a voice from behind her. Ginny turned around and said "Hello" then she seen who it was. "OH its you. Are you going to be mean to me today because I really am happy and I don't want to be," she said. "No I am not going to be mean to you. Actually I want to ask you if you will meet me on the Astronomy tower?" asked Draco Malfoy. "Tonight?" asked Ginny "Are you sure because well I still have these scares and.." "I don't care about that. I just really want to be alone with you," he said. "OK sure. At...." "10. I can't wait!" he walked up to her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Ginny watches him walk away and can't believe what just happens. That was so not Draco.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ginny walked out her dormitory at around 9:46. She wanted to make sure she wasn't late. Draco was never someone she really tough of liking. Only hating. Ginny really deep down inside didn't think people could change that quick but there was always this something about him that reminded her of...Tom. No not Tom! She hated Tom why would she want someone that reminded her of him?  
Ginny didn't know why but she always did have a thing for the bad boys. Maybe that's why she always got her heart broken. Walking with her thoughts running threw her head she had reached the tower before she relaxed it. The moment she walked in the cool breeze took her breath away. Or was it the handsome looking young man that stood in front of her. His hair was shiny and not one single strain out of place. His green cozy sweater hugged his body and reviled his curves. With his cold gray eyes staring at her Ginny wondered if she stumbled into a dream. "D..Draco?!" asked Ginny. "Yes love?" he asked charmingly. "Well your so..so...so.." Ginny regained herself "You look nice." "Only the best for..." Draco started to walk to her when Ginny put her hand up and cut him off. "....a Malfoy. I know." she walked passed him. " Did you bring me up here to reminded me of how rich your family is?" Draco looked taken back "No. I wanted to spend time alone with you." he walked closer to her and spoke in a warm voice "Ginny I love you." Ginny didn't have any words to say. So she just followed his lead. He hugged her close then kissed her softly. His mouth was as soft as butter and tasted like sugar. Ginny felt high on love.  
Finally once they stopped Draco looked at Ginny hard in the eyes. "Ginny do you love me?" he asked. Ginny hesitated. "Are you asking do I love you or will I have sex with you?" Draco looked hurt. "I am asking you if you love me enough to share yourself with me. To let us make tender everlasting love," he said. Ginny looked at him hard. There was defiantly something about him that was not him. "Draco are you OK?" she asked. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Your here." Ginny was not convinced. " What was the first thing you ever said to me?" she asked backing away from him. "Well hello, of course," said Draco as if it was a dumb question. "Oh Draco how could I have ever doubted you?" said Ginny as she ran up and gave him a hug. While they hugged Ginny pulled out her wand and whispered "Immobulus" Draco frezzed in his spot. Ginny backed away from him. "Looks like you don't know Draco Malfoy very well. The first thing he said to me was "Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Not "Hello" Ginny was furious! Hadn't she induced enough madness? She was just about to do a curse on the person when...they changed into Harry!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Harry?!" said Ginny in disbelief "What are you doing?" Harry looked embarrassed. "I tough if you tough I was Malfoy you would love me."  
Ginny started to feel like smiling. She HAD always had a crush on him and now he liked her! That was poetic justice. "Well I'm sorry," he said ad put his hands in his pocket. "No it OK. I just can't believe you went trough all that trouble for me. I could have killed you," she said giggling a bit.  
Harry's face reddened. "I'm sorry come here," said Ginny and she motioned for Harry to come closer to her. "Now your answer." Ginny gave Harry a very romantic kiss and put his hands around her. They made out for a good 20 minutes until Ginny felt she couldn't take it any long. She wanted him. "Harry" she whispered between kisses. "Yeah?" he asked as he kissed her neck. "Take me" she said heatedly.  
Harry lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He then smiled his gorges smile and bent in and kissed her lips. "Your wish is my command." ~~~~~~~~Sorry personal moment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny woke up in her big over sized bed. She smiled after remembering what she had done. Harry was amazing last night. Hoping out of her bed she got dressed and ran down to find her lover. Once she spotted him she ran up and gave him a kiss on the check.  
Harry jumped back in surprise then looked at her weird. "What?" asked Ginny "You kissed me," said Harry "Yeah and that is ..New?" she asked "Well yes...Ginny are you feeling well?' he asked "But Harry what about last night? We were together and ...well we.." Ginny seemed lost. "Ginny, Harry has been with me all night. We went to visit Hagrid," said Hermione. They were all looking at her weird. Ginny's eyes started to fill up with tears. "Of course he was." said Ginny and she ran out of the portrait hole. Harry yelled for her to stop but she was to embarrass. She ran down the halls and threw different corridors until she found a cold, quite, lonely room and propped herself on the floor. She began to cry for everything. Her face was scared, she lost her innocents to someone she doesn't ever know and her life was just a complete mess. "Ginny why are you crying?" asked someone from the dark. Ginny looked up afraid it was a teacher. But who should be coming out of the darkness but Tom Riddle himself. "Tom?! How are you in human form?" asked Ginny "Why would you care? Didn't you have fun last night?" he asked with an evil grin.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"It was you?!?" asked Ginny. "Ginny, Ginny, my poor dear. Of course it was I. You didn't really think Harry loved you, did you?" he asked as he walked closer to her with his hands in his pocket. "I can't believe you! Why is your soul prepuce to hurt me?" she asked. "Ginny dear, I love you. I would never want to hurt you. Not intellectually anyways," he said as he lowered himself to her level on the ground. Then he pushed her bangs off of her forehead. "You see, I got Harry wanting to talk to you. I got the whole school to notice you. Don't you love me?" he asked.  
Ginny looked up at him with pure hate. "I loath you! I would not help you if your body was on fire and you were begging for me to help you. I HATE YOU!" she yelled and got up to leave when he stood up first and pushed her down hard. Tom's actions caused Ginny to hit the back of her head on the stone wall. It instantly began to bleed. "You know you always was a stupid little girl. That's why I hate loving you so much. I wish I could rid myself of you spell but I can't. I've tried. So the only thing I can think of is to accept it. I am now human and we shall become a couple. Do you understand?" he asked he was he watched her writhe in the pain her head was causing her. "Where did you get the energy for a human body?" she asked in between gasps. "Well do you remember that Slytherin that caused you so much trouble in your first year?" he asked as he looked at his nails. "Draco? You killed Draco?" she asked in shock. "Yes I did and would you like to hear a very odd thing? He cried your name right before he died. I think he had a crush on you," said Tom smiling. This was too much for Ginny. She just couldn't handle all of this news. "Oh but don't worry. I told him you would be taken care of," said Tom clearly loving every moment. Ginny coughed up some blood on the stone floor and Tom laughed. It was an evil, bone-chilling laugh. Right at that moment the door to the room brusted open. You couldn't tell who it was because the light pored in around his body. The person walked in and you could see the slender figure of Harry Potter. "Harry don't!" cried Ginny. She didn't know what she would do if he were killed. Harry didn't listen to her. He just raised his wand and yelled out a curse. Tom's body fell to the ground. Ginny couldn't believe it. He was dead! Tom Riddle really was dead! Harry ran over to Ginny and hugged her as strong but painless as he could. After a couple of minutes he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Ginny I love you. When I tough you was going to do something stupid I ran after you. But I lost you then I heard him laughing so I ran in here. Oh Ginny I love you!" said Harry kissing her this time. After they broke Ginny spoke. "You understand that once we are together we are as lasting as a scar? Also I don't it to be confusing like a riddle or something," she said. Harry smiled. "Our love will last as long as good always over runs evil," he said. Ginny and Harry got up off the ground and walked out of the room. They how ever did not see Tom Riddle smiling from the ground "Till good over runs evil, uh?" Then he gave himself another evil laugh. 


End file.
